zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Mido
This article is about the ''Ocarina of Time character. For the location from The Adventure of Link, see Harbor Town of Mido.'' Mido is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Mido, who has given himself the moniker "The Great Mido", considers himself the boss of the Kokiri, despite the fact that he can act quite childish and egotistical at times. He often makes other Kokiri do work for him, such as lifting stones and cutting grass. Despite this, he appears to be admired, or at the very least trusted by the other Kokiri; if one of them is scared by one of Link's masks, they say that they will tell Mido. Mido has a strong dislike for Link and will not accept him as one of the Kokiri because he does not have a fairy; thus, he does not understand why Link is the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree. Biography At the start of the game, Mido can be found blocking the path leading to the Great Deku Tree's Meadow. He refuses to let Link pass without a sword and shield, and reluctantly lets him pass when he returns with the Kokiri Sword and a Deku Shield in hand. After Link fails to rescue the Great Deku Tree from the curse placed on him by Ganondorf, Mido blames Link for the death of the wise tree. When Link returns to Kokiri Forest after having been sealed inside the Temple of Time for seven years, he finds it in disarray, and most Kokiri have been forced to stay indoors at all times, due to the sudden appearance of monsters in the area. Link encounters Mido, who does not recognize him, in the Lost Woods, where he is protecting the entrance to the Sacred Forest Meadow. After Link plays "Saria's Song" for him to acknowledge his friendship with Saria, Mido grudgingly lets him pass. He is also reminded of Link, and asks the adult Link to tell the younger one that he is sorry for the way he treated him. He also mentions that Saria really liked Link, though he trails off as he finishes this statement, possibly because he had competed with Link for her companionship. In the ending sequence, Mido can be seen at the celebration at Lon Lon Ranch sitting alone with King Zora XVI, mourning the "loss" of Link and Saria. Theories Mido's name is the same as the town Mido in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. All the sages in Ocarina of Time share the name of each town in that game, and in the Hyrule Historia official timeline it is said that the towns were named in honor of the sages in Ocarina of Time. However that would mean that Mido and Kasuto would have been sages as well. An Earth Temple and a Wind Temple were originally going to be in Ocarina of Time but were scrapped due to lack of cartridge space to store the data. It is possible that Mido was going to be the Sage of Wind in that era and the remaining name of Kasuto could have been the Sage of Earth for that era as well. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' manga ]] Mido constantly bullies Link to try and gain the favor of Saria, including picking fights and insulting him for not having a fairy. When the Great Deku Tree is attacked by Queen Gohma, Mido helps Link defeat her by using the Kokiri Sword. When Link returns as an adult, Mido does not recognize who he is. He accompanies Link to the Forest Temple to "help" him. On the way there, Mido reveals that he places the blame for all of the bad things that have happened squarely on Link. Despite this, Mido gets teary eyed when he says that Link promised he would be back, implying that he really did like Link. Link decides not to reveal his identity to Mido, so that should he ever visit the forest again, they would still be friends. In the original side story, "The Skull Kid and the Mask", the Kokiri throw a festival. They are planning a play, and, against Mido's wishes, Link gets a part. Mido then insults Link and they get into yet another fight. Later, Link and Saria carve Link's mask and leave to take a break. When they return, they notice that the mask is missing, and eventually discover that Mido is the one who stole it. Mido reluctantly goes to retrieve the mask, only to discover that it was stolen from him by someone else, prompting Mido and Link to get into yet another fight. To prove that Mido is wrong about him, Link then runs off to the Lost Woods to find and slay a monster rumored to live in the woods. Saria chases after him, causing Mido to chase after Saria in yet another attempt to prove that he is more worthy of Saria's attention than Link. After a scene in which Link and Saria chase down the "monster" who stole Link's mask, Mido and his two "attendants" are shown walking through the forest, until they hear a noise and cry out in shock. Mido then yells at his friends for scaring him, and charges forward, finding himself face to face with a Club Moblin, which they quickly run away from. Later, Mido and his friends can be seen lying on the ground, exhausted; Mido then sees Link's mask, and seeing Link and Saria in trouble, he puts it on. He and his friends then charge at the monsters, with masks on and sticks in hand. During the battle, Mido is able to perform a flying kick, hitting the Baga Tree on its chin. After the defeat of the Baga Tree, Mido, his friends, Link, and Saria try to help Skull Kid as fairy balls fall down. The Deku tree then tells them he will not die, and foreshadows Gohma attacking him in the future, as he says; "But that bug like thing that possessed the Baga Tree leaves me with a dark worried feeling." Mido and Link shake hands. After that, it shows Mido being the prince in the play, and Link the monster, as both smile and act out their parts. According to a Gossip Stone, Mido is a chronic bed wetter. Etymology Mido is either named after "Mi" and "Do", two musical syllables in solfège, or "midori", the Japanese word for "green". He also shares his name with the Harbor Town of Mido, a location from Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Interestingly, Mido is the only character who shares a name with a town to not be one of the Seven Sages. In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, near the Lost Woods, there is a landmark called Mido Swamp. es:Mido ja:ミド Category:Kokiri Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters